Bleach Princess Stories
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: This is what you get when you give me an hour of boredom, a cellphone, and art supplies. Enjoy. Please Read Ichigo x Rukia, Nanao x Shunsui, Matsumoto x Gin, Orihime x Ishida and many many more!


Rukia sighed and swam silently through the water

Warning, the first story may contain spoilers if you're only where Adult Swim is up to.

Rukia sighed and swam silently through the water. Her best friend Urahara swam quickly behind her. "Ruuuukia! Wait up!" The young girl turned around and floated down to rest on a rock. "Sorry Urahara, I'm just thinking about what Renji told me earlier today."

**FLASHBACK**

_The small crab pinched Rukia slightly on the arm. She jumped up and flipped her tail angrily, slapping Renji accidentally in the face. "What was that for Renji?!" "Well Princess, I've been trying to get your attention for about 20 minutes." He clicked his claws angrily. "I'm sorry, I-I just can't get that human prince out of my head." She sighed remembering his beautiful face, his radiant orange hair, and his name, his name was so different then anyone in the Mereti Kingdom, ((Mixture of Mer Kingdom and Sereti)) Prince Ichigo. A few clicks of his claws pulled Rukia out of her daydream. "What would your brother say?! I know what he'd say! King Byakuya would say I'll kill me a crab! That's what he'd say!" But Rukia was already swimming off._

**END FLASHBACK**

The green and white fish nodded. "I remember Rukia, I was there." She laughed and hugged Urahara, "I remember you silly fish." But what would her brother say if he found out that she was in love with a human prince. Well he'd probably take his Senbonzakura and nail her fins to a rock…then push her into a rift in the floor…then push more rocks into it. "What am I gonna do Urahara?" "What do you mean Rukia?" "I-I'm in love with a human, I can't lie to my brother, he'll find out, but I can't stop seeing him." A strong hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. "What about a human boy?" Staring into her eyes was a fierce pair of grey eyes on a pale face. It was framed by the long, silky, black hair of her brother, and King of the Mereti Kingdom…Kuchiki Byakuya.

The young mermaid sat on the small rock that faced her brother's throne. Her cheeks were the color of Renji's hair. Byakuya looked at her, his face remained emotionless as he spoke. "Rukia, you weren't by any chance spying on humans again were you?" She hung her head. "I-I'm sorry brother, but this one was so…so…" _**CRASH!! **_A huge shattering crash echoed through the palace. "Damn it! That had better not be the 2,000-year-old chandelier!" He grabbed Senbonzakura from his side and swam off quickly.

Rukia took this chance to escape. She swam through the open roof of the palace and was quickly joined by Urahara. "Did my distraction work?" Rukia laughed loudly and did a flip. "That was fantastic Urahara!!" She quickened her pace and burst through the surface of the ocean.

There it was in all it's glory, Prince Ichigo's castle. She swam closer to it and smiled as she saw Prince Ichigo walk out onto the balcony and look out onto the open sea. He turned and was about to make eye contact with the young princess when she was jerked under by Renji who pulled her down and began to give her a long talk.

"Someday I'll find her Ishida, someday I'll find that beautiful woman I saw in waves on our journey back home. The one that was singing that beautiful song." Ishida, Ichigo's advisor rolled his eyes and collapsed into a chair. "Of course you will sir." The prince turned to him and smiled. "You still don't belive me do you?" "Not in the slightest sir. There is no such thing as women with fins, or fish wearing hats." "Whatever you say Ishida…Whatever you say." And he gave one final glance towards the ocean before taking a seat next to his friend and advisor.

Renji looked Rukia in the eye. "Rukia, listen to me, the human world, is a mess…life under the sea is better then anything they've got up there! ANDA DA SEE! ANDA DA SEE! DAHLIN EETS BETTAH DOWN WEH EETS WEETAH TEYK IT FROM MEEEE!" "RENJI SHUT UP!" Rukia smacked him across the face and folded her arms angrily. "What was that for Rukia?! I was just trying to help!" "I'm not in the mood for help."

She began to swim slowly away from that spot, even though both Renji and Urahara followed her she payed no heed because just a few feet in front of her were two eels. One eel was smiling quite creepily with white hair, and the other eel had long purple tresses and a white visor on. The one with white hair chuckled. "Couldn' help but over hearin'. Sounds like ya gotcher self a lil problem." "Your in love with that human prince right?" Rukia gulped and nodded. "Y-yes I love him very much." The white haired eel laughed loudly and spun around. "We can help ya land 'im, just follow us and our boss'll give ya just what ya need ta win 'is heart." "R-really?!" Her face brightened and she followed the two towards a rather large sea cave.

Once inside the cave she saw an octopus with slicked back brown hair and chestnut eyes. "Welcome Rukia dear." He gave her a smile chilled her to the bone. "Y-you're Aizen, the Sea-Warlock." "Such rudeness Rukia, and here I am clearing my very busy schedual to help you." He swam over to a shelf and through some random potions into a pot. "Now, about this prince. I can turn you into a human for three days, but the second the sun sinks behind the horizon, you turn back and…belong to me." She thought about everything back at home. Byakuya could be strict, but he still loved her, Renji was annoying but her friend, and Urahara… "B-but-" "Come now, I don't have very long." He dragged a tentacle under her chin. The young princess shook her head. "I'll do it."

Aizen nodded curtly. "For payment I require something very small…all I want is your voice." Rukia clutched at her throat and stared at the man in the eyes. "M-my, b-but." The sea-warlock shook his head. "My offer ends in five seconds." "Fine!" A golden contract appeared in front of her as well as a quill. "Tousen, Gin now I've got her, the boss is on a roll." She signed it quickly and the second the pen made the final stroke it felt like the wind was being knocked out of her, a great stream of silvery liquid flew between her lips and into the shell on Aizen's neck. Her fins separated into long, or not so long in Rukia's case, legs. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, and her body cried out at the pressure of the ocean's depth. Urahara and Renji saw her begin to writhe and they pushed her as quickly as they could to the surface. Rukia coughed and sputtered as she pulled air into her new form. She looked at both of them appolagetically as if wishing she could say. "I'm sorry." Urahara looked at Renji, "This wouldn't have happened if you had kept a better eye on her in the first place!" "Me?! I'm not the one tagging along with her where ever she goes!"

It took the trio until night fall to reach the shore. "We wasted and entire day getting here! If this prince doesn't kiss you Rukia! I swear I-I'm just gonna-ugh!!" Renji began muttering. Urahara dumped Rukia upon the sands of the beach where Prince Ichigo happened to be walking. Now Prince Ichigo was only 16 and he saw a half-naked girl lying on the sand soaking wet, needless to say it was love at first sight. Her voice was returned and they were married at once.

Aizen glared at the wedding from the shores. "Goddamn them and their hormones. Come on, let's go find another Disney movie to ruin."

THE END


End file.
